Jesse
Jesse was the main antagonist of My Babysitter's a Vampire. He is the ex-boyfriend of Sarah and the one who turned her into a vampire. He is also the arch-rival of Ethan Morgan. He is the main antagonist of Season 1. Background In the 1800s, Jesse was known as Reverend Horace Black, the founder of the town of Black Church, which would later be renamed Whitechapel, and the leader of a vampire cult with 219 followers. Eventually, the human townspeople attacked the cult and killed them by burning them to death. Somehow, Horace escaped this fate, and swore he would get his revenge on the humans. He also apparently knew Ethan's great-great -great-great-great-great-great-great grandfather. Sometime before this, a powerful wizard tried to use the Lucifractor to wipe out every Vampire in Whitechapel. Jesse responded and defeated him by sending in his cult. While the wizard killed them, Jesse crept up behind him and drained him dry. He took the Lucifractor and hid it in the old hotel, leaving behind a monster to guard it for him, knowing the weapon was too dangerous. In season 2 Rory and Benny uncover the Lucifractor and take it to Ethan and Sarah on their date at a Vampire restaurant. Character History He is a gruesome but suave sinister man whose horrifying smile hides a centuries-old secret. Not one to leave his fangs idle for long, Jesse has ambitious plans that he is determined to see succeed. With his considerable powers of persuasion he hopes one day to control not only all of Whitechapel, but the spirited Sarah as well. Erica is asked to babysit Jane, but on her way to the Morgan's she is invited to a party being held at Jesse's. Sarah gets into a fight with Jesse who throws her to the Morgan residence. Sarah offers to babysit Jane, but Ethan and Benny soon realize she is a fledgling after following her and seeing her fangs as she was hunting rats. They head to the party to rescue Erica. At the party Ethan and Benny briefly pose as vampires before spotting Rory. They barely escape the party with their lives after seeing Erica bite Rory. The next day, Ethan, Sarah, and Benny find out Jesse had a plot to resurrect the original members of his cult with the Cubile Animus, using the souls of Duskers, the fans of a vampire franchise called Dusk. They learn he plans on pulling through with his plan on the premiere of the third Dusk movie. Because of Jesse's charismatic nature, Erica appears to join his side and as a result makes out with Jesse. After learning Ethan is a seer and Benny is a spellcaster, they create vampire fighting weapons and meet up with Sarah. During the showing of the movie, Jesse talks with a fan girl and publicly bites her and begins stealing souls. Sarah, Ethan and Benny begin fighting off Jesse's vampire henchmen, eventually killing them all except Erica. Jesse flees the fight and heads to the final resting place of his original cult, which, coincidentally, is Ethan's back yard. Jesse begins to use the souls to unleash his cult, but finds himself in standoff with Ethan, Benny, and Sarah.. Eventually Ethan releases the Dusker souls which take their revenge on Jesse, killing him. Season one In the first season finale, Jesse returns from the dead (courtesy of Ethan and Benny digging up the Cubile Animus, the nest of souls Jesse originally set his sights on) to propose to Sarah, telling her to travel the world with him and make her a full vampire. He attempts to do this by controlling Erica as well as biting Ethan so Sarah will save him, thus becoming a full vampire. Post-season one Teletoon released a video they shot after season one showing the Vampire Council banishing Jesse to an unknown forest. Season Two Jesse appears in the season two finale, he sends Ethan a psychic message, warning him about someone seeking the powers of the Lucifractor. He tells him about it, and says that he cannot deal with it due to him being banished by the Vampire Council as he was an undesirable element. However, when the Council abandons Whitechapel later on, with no one to enforce the ban, Ethan contacts him, and he returns to help the team stop Vice Principal Stern, who was the descendant of the wizard Jesse had killed two hundred years ago, and planned to use the Lucifractors powers to wipe out all the vampires in Whitechapel. He joined Ethan, Sarah and Benny and helped them defeat the wizard before he was able to carry out the act, Jesse and Sarah distracted Stern long enough for Ethan to creep up behind him and use a new power, Telepathy, to convince Stern to absorb the energy of the Lucifractor, and therefore defeating Stern. Personality Jesse is a vampire who classed all humans (or as he put it "meat-bags") as inferior compared to his species and was something of a fanatic when he tried to revive his cult to dominate the world. While he is indeed suave and charismatic this did not underline how much of a callous and ruthless person he was, Jesse was portrayed as the most popular student in Whitechapel, he only dated the most attractive girls (Erica and Sarah) and surrounds himself with a posse with people nearly as popular as he is. He constantly puts down people such as Ethan and Benny by classing them as "geeks", showing that he was quite arrogant. Jesse was also cruel, brutal, violent, aggressive, misanthropic, spiteful, manipulative and deceitful yet charming and romantic, at least until he's aggravated and reveals his true colours. Jesse openly hates humanity, after seeing nearly three centuries of their evil and them killing his cult whom he treated like friends. He took a great deal of sadistic joy in killing any non-vampires in his way to add their souls to his Nest of Souls however he did seem to actually care about his girlfriend Sarah despite her being a human but this did not stop him from biting her and effectively ruining her life. Jesse has a twisted sense of love, he was perfectly capable of using Sarah as a tool for his advantage and would kill her if it was necessary for his goals to be fulfilled however after returning from the grave he legitimately proposed to her and planned to leave Whitechapel, hopefully with her, proving that he was capable of feeling genuine love no matter how twisted they were. Despite being killed in the movie, Jesse returns after being resurrected by the Cubile Animus however he was weakened and became nearly animal-like, aggressively killing any human he came into contact with. Furthermore Jesse wasn't above blackmailing or controlling someone for his personal gain, as when he bit Ethan to force Sarah into becoming a vampire and hypnotised Erica until she was basically his slave. Abilities *'Superhuman Speed': He has superhuman speed which allows him to run much faster than humans. *'Superhuman Strength': He has superhuman strength which allows him to be much stronger than humans. *'Superhuman Hearing': His vampire sense of hearing is far greater than that of a human. *'Superhuman Agility': He can run faster than humans. *'Superhuman Healing Factor': He can magically heal any wound in very little time. *'Flight': He has shown the ability to fly. *'Hypnosis': He is able to put someone in a trance and control their minds. *'Telekinesis': He is able to move objects and beings with his mind. *'Shockwave generation': He was able to generate shockwaves *'Pain infliction': He was able to Summon a shadowy presence to inflict pain in ones body Photo Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Villain/Hero In season 2 Category:Undead Creatures Category:Minor Males Category:Main characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Boltz Category:Jocob Category:Gord Category:Movie Characters Category:Season 2 Guest Stars Category:Elder Category:Teens Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Guest Stars Category:My Babysitter's a Vampire The Movie